The Dreams We Shared
by Mookamori
Summary: Takes place after Ch.238, spoilers AHOY! 1.5-sequel to "A Minute With You" 2 years since Naruto had left to train, Hinata gets nostalgic when Hanabi get curious when she asks, 'Why him' Relive Hinata's early days,and how her feelings came to be! R&R!
1. Prologue

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

This story, "_The Dreams We Shared,_" takes place right after Chapter 238, and before Chapter 250, so you could see some **_NASTY SPOILERS_**! For those who haven't read the manga up to this point, I suggest you turn back, read 'em, then come back! Haha!

Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

****

**_Prologue_**

****

"How long has it been…Naruto-kun?"

Hyuuga Hinata was in her room, a well-furnished place with the floor laden with tatami mats, and simple furnishings to suit her modest tastes. Aside from the light fixtures, the moon, in the middle of a dark velvety sky, illuminated the place through a window with a gentle light, and a mild breeze wafted quietly into the room.

She looked outside, and memories began to slowly, yet surely resurface. She smiled, remembering how the moon was exactly like this back then, how the breeze was exactly like this back then, how special today was.

Sitting on her bed, Hinata looked at a small picture encased in an ordinary picture frame. It was one of the pictures the class had taken back in her early days at the academy, back when they were still learning the basics of being a Konoha shinobi, back before they all became Genin, the lowest-ranking shinobi. It was a rather messed up picture, with most of her classmates going all out to just to immortalize their goofy faces and crazy antics. It was quite amusing. However, she wasn't included amongst these classmates, since she could see herself at the far back of the picture, just doing a simple wave.

Still, these weren't the reasons why she kept the photograph, or why she was looking at it so gingerly, so caringly. Her fingers gently caressed one part of the picture, and she would smile and her heart would ache a little. He had been gone for so long…

It was the best picture she had of Uzumaki Naruto, rather, this was the only one. However, she was happy with it, and in this picture, he looked just as cheerful and as happy and as appealing as he had always been.

To her, anyway.

"I wonder what you're doing now, Naruto-kun…" she mumbled softly, lovingly looking at the picture, "I wonder if you're doing okay, if you're eating well…I can't help it, it has been two years…"

She wiped a small tear from her right eye. She could not help it.

It was on this day, two years ago, that, through factors that were out of her control, she went to Naruto and talked with him for the longest time. It was on this day that she had almost confessed her feelings to him, and it was on this day that Naruto promised her that he would wait for her until she was ready to say what she had to say.

Today was a very, very special day for her.

"Look, Naruto-kun," she said, holding up a scroll case to the picture. It was a nondescript box with simple markings, yet on the lid, it had a message printed on it. It said, "Chuunin Qualification Papers."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I finally did it…I'm a Chuunin!" Hinata said, happily, wiping another errant tear from her cheek, "I trained so hard with Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, studied so hard, and even got a little lesson from Father and Neji-niisan. I'm finally on my way, Naruto-kun…I'm finally on my way!"

She placed the scroll on her desk and embraced the picture frame near her heart, whispering, "Come home soon, Naruto-kun…please?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun?"

Hinata almost flew through the ceiling when she heard a tiny voice suddenly come forth from behind her. She shrieked in utter shock and quickly backed away into a corner, hiding the picture frame behind her.

"Whoa, Onee-san, if Father saw you getting snuck upon like this, he might wonder how you were able to graduate!" the owner of the voice said, smiling.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata said aloud, recognizing her. It was her little sister, Hyuuga Hanabi, the youngest daughter of the family.

"What are you hiding there?" she asked, curious.

"N-nothing important!" Hinata immediately retorted.

"Oh…?"

"It's true!" Hinata said aloud. She desperately wanted her to leave.

"Okay…" Hanabi turned around and headed for the door. Hinata breathed a very long, very deep sigh of relief, relaxing, putting her arms to the side.

There was a small glitter in Hinata's little sister's eyes.

"Gotcha!" Hanabi quickly turned around, and in a burst of speed, leapt from the door and onto Hinata, her hand stretched out, aiming for the picture frame.

"I thought so…" Hinata mumbled, then tossed the picture frame up into the air

"Wah!" Hanabi blurted, seeing the picture frame fly up.

Her attention elsewhere, Hinata took the chance to take a step forward, swerving around Hanabi and standing beside her, in the classic Jyuuken stance. It only took a very small moment for Hinata to be beside her, while Hanabi was still in mid-air.

Raising her right palm, she quickly brought it down on Hanabi's back, between her shoulders, however slowing down as it came into contact. While the physical impact was not strong enough, a quick, yet forceful flow of Hinata's Chakra poured out of her palm and slammed Hanabi down on the mat.

Stretching her left hand, Hinata caught the picture frame.

"O-o-ow…" Hanabi moaned, "You're getting good!"

"W-well, I was practicing," Hinata explained, helping her sister up. She offered her right hand, and Hanabi took it with her left.

But as soon as she grabbed it, Hanabi's other hand flung out so quickly it seemed like a blur, as her open right hand attempted to grab the picture frame.

Yet again, Hinata was prepared, as she flung the picture frame around, trapped between her fingers, behind her hand, and her now open left palm struck Hanabi's right hand. The impact was gentle, as before, but the Chakra flowing out was enough to stop her attack.

"Mou…" Hinata groaned, releasing Hanabi, "Stop it already."

"Urgh," Hanabi moaned, picking herself up, and said aloud, "I want to know."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Know what?" she asked.

"I've heard Father and Neji-niisan talking about him, and some of the people too, but I've only seen him once, and I didn't think he was so great, I don't even remember what he looks like…but Father and Neji-niisan, and even you seem to like him a lot, so I'm curious."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who is Naruto?" she asked, pouting.

Hinata quickly blushed, a visible tinge of red on her usually white cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun? W-why would you…"

"See? You even refer to him with a '-kun.' Are you guys close?" Hanabi asked again.

"Eh…umm." As usual, Naruto was not a topic Hinata found easy to talk about without blushing or getting embarrassed at herself.

"Come on, tell me!" Hanabi persisted, clenching her tiny fists.

Hinata was surprised at her pushiness. Was she really that curious?

She smiled. She thought, _maybe it'll be good for me, too, if I talked about him…_

"All right, I'll tell you," Hinata replied, patting her younger sister's head, "since you're my little sister."

"Okay!" Hanabi replied, smiling. She sat herself down on Hinata's bed, Hinata sitting beside her. The older sister finally gave her picture frame.

"Wow…are these people your classmates?" Hanabi asked, examining each and every angle of the photograph.

Hinata replied with a simple nod, and said, "Can you guess which one is Naruto-kun?"

Hanabi looked again into the picture, straining her eyes and trying to remember what he looked like. Giving up, since nothing came to mind, she said, "Well…I'd like to think you've got good taste, so how about this person? He's kinda cute!"

Hinata looked at where she pointed, and sighed, although she expected this. Hanabi was pointing at none other than Uchiha Sasuke, what the other girls had labeled the most handsome boy in class, or even the academy.

"You're incorrect," Hinata replied, "It's actually this one."

Her slender finger pointed at Naruto, and Hanabi couldn't be any more shocked than she was now.

"N-No way? This guy is Naruto!" Hanabi blurted out, visibly aghast, not quite ready to accept what her eyes told her.

"Y-yes, actually," Hinata replied, blushing.

In the picture, he was a boy with blond hair, with his tongue sticking out, his right index finger pulling down on his eyelids. He had a weird, red and white kabuki-like design painted on his face. He was stuck in some weird pose that reminded Hanabi of a mix between an old man with arthritis and a toad. To all people except Hinata, this guy looked certainly stupid.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hanabi said dryly.

"I'm afraid not," Hinata replied, a little sheepishly, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"See…I was…I was kinda expecting someone a little more…I don't know, better-looking, or…at least someone who didn't have such weird makeup," Hanabi said, obviously disappointed.

"Well, you know what? When I first saw him, back in the academy, I didn't think he was all that either. Before…well, I used to think he was weird!" Hinata replied, giggling.

"R-really?" Hanabi said, curious.

"But you know what, if it weren't for him, if it weren't for Naruto-kun, then I would be so lost…I would be so…empty, so unfulfilled. I'm sure Neji-niisan or even my father can agree with me when I say this," Hinata said, looking at the ceiling, her voice wistful.

"Wow…so, what made you change your opinion about him?" Hanabi asked, turning around to face her sister, "What made you like him so much?"

Hinata looked at her and said, "It's…a long story, are you sure?"

"I've got time, I don't mind," Hanabi replied, holding her sister's hands.

Hinata smiled, and looked at the ceiling once again. It had been a long time since she reminisced like this, of her early days back in the academy. Those were the days when she struggled to fit in, when she felt burdened by her clan's expectations of her, when she felt isolated by her elder cousin's hate towards her, when she felt so alone and weak and tired.

But…these were the days where she had first met him, and how he changed her life forever.

Hinata closed her eyes, paused to gather her thoughts, and then, facing her sister with a smile, she said, "All right, let's begin. A few years ago…"

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

Yo! I'm back, folks! I never thought I'd be writing a continuation to "A Minute with You" so early, but, the idea just dawned on me while I was out for dinner, and it stuck.

With regards to the story, think of it as a semi-sequel to "A Minute with You," Sort of… an AMWY 1.5, or something, yeah. Anyway, everything in the following chapters is strictly my ideas, but I will try to make it as true to the main storyline as possible.

So, wish me luck, and let's meet again in the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 A True Friend

**_Chapter One – A True Friend_**

"You do know why I called you here, don't you?"

She did not say a word, nor did she even make any kind of movement. Her head remained lowered, her eyes not meeting her homeroom teacher, her black hair hiding any kind of expression she would make.

Seeing her unresponsiveness, her teacher, Umino Iruka, softly groaned as he skimmed through the class records, searching for her name. Once he made a glance at the corresponding numbers, he softly groaned once more.

"I'll be frank with you. You're failing, Hinata."

Iruka noticed that that didn't even seem to faze her, as she still remained quiet. Some of his other students might panic, or start demanding for an explanation, or maybe even began groveling, but not her. She remained motionless, still like a statue.

He continued speaking, anyway, "Hinata, I'm aware that you're intelligent. When it comes to written tests, you often get high grades."

Putting the record book down a little forcefully as if to shock her into listening, Iruka kept speaking, "But, Hinata, this is an academy that trains Shinobi, and being good in only written tests will definitely not get you anywhere."

"I am very sorry," Hinata replied for the first time. Her tone was passive, nearly inaudible, so Iruka was not able to determine if she was being honest or not. "I will try to do better next time."

Iruka calmly examined her, trying to determine if there were any signs of tension, fatigue, or anything that could explain her apparent apathy over the situation, but he could find none.

Whatever it was, she was doing a good job of hiding it.

Putting one hand on her shoulder, he said, with a smile, "Hinata, I'm your teacher, and it's my job to look out for my students. I want to help you pass, because I know you've got the potential for it. But, you've got to let me help you. After all, you're the one making the grades not me."

She made no reply, though Iruka felt a small tremble under his hand.

"So, are there any problems? With your classmates, or at home?" Iruka asked, with honest concern.

"None, sir," she answered, her voice remaining the same.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and said, "All right, you can leave. Don't be late for the next class."

Hinata bowed deeply, turned around, and walked out of the faculty room, without saying a single word. It seemed to Iruka as if she was not there at all. He groaned again and resumed his work.

"Iruka-sensei, this is for you," a messenger said, approaching him, handing him a scroll case. He added, "Was that Hyuuga Hinata? What's the problem?"

"Thank you…and yes, she was," Iruka replied, his disappointment obvious, "I asked her to drop by to remind her that she's failing."

"Really? That's shocking to hear…I mean, she's a Hyuuga, after all, one of the elite clans of Konoha. Also, if you can remember last year, a member of the Hyuuga Branch family, Neji, was the top student in their batch," he said, pausing to scratch his head, "It's almost disconcerting to hear that a member of the Main family was failing, and to think that she's the daughter of the leader, too."

Iruka frowned at him, with a harsh voice saying, "I'm sorry, I don't care much about details like that."

Seeing Iruka suddenly get so mad, the messenger walked off, leaving him. He thought, "I can see her potential, but…it's almost as if she isn't trying it all. Is there a reason for her being like this?"

He watched as the messenger walked out of the room. "Maybe it's because of people like him," he thought, with a shrug.

Telling himself to give it more thought later, he resumed his work, opening the scroll case to read its contents. He only had a few minutes to go before the lunch break ends.

* * *

_How could he understand…_

Hinata sat in her usual spot in the classroom, barely making a sound; her books open before her to give everyone that image that she wanted to be left alone.

_But it's all right. There's nothing to understand, anyway._

As if she could "study," with all the racket going around her. In one corner of the classroom, all the girls were ogling over Uchiha Sasuke, the class' top one student, with two of the girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, fighting over who gets to sit beside him. Sasuke, however, seemed like he could not care less, and continued to look out the window.

_This is as far as I can go. This is the best I can do. I might as well accept it…I guess I should've expected it._

In one corner, the usual noisy boys of the class were playing games that Hinata did not recognize. Inuzuka Kiba was giving instructions to his dog, Akamaru, about something called, "Dynamic Marking" inside the class, whatever it was. Nara Shikamaru was playing Shogi with his best friend, Akimichi Chouji, with the latter losing most of the rounds as he munched on his favorite potato chip snack. There was usually one other member here, but Hinata did not see him, whoever he was.

_I could never match my cousin…even my own father thinks of me like this._

The school bell chimed, signaling the end of the lunch break. The students returned to their seats, with some of the girls still pining over going away from Sasuke.

_Weak._

"All right class, settle down," Iruka ordered, as he entered the classroom.

_This was…my fate._

"Okay. 'As usual we're going to begin reading our textbooks…'"

The class groaned in unison.

"…is what I'd like to say, but unfortunately," he paused to raise a plain-looking scroll, "I've been assigned on a mission, so that means…"

"ALL RIGHT, SCHOOL'S OUT!" Kiba yelled, standing up on his seat and raising his arms in utter joy. The rest of the class cheered as well, with books and scrolls flying in to the air.

"Heh, you wish, Kiba," Iruka replied, with a grin on his face, "but, calm down, people. I've still got some things to explain."

The class calmed down, though some of the students, most of them boys, could barely restraing themselves. The prospect of an early dismissal seemed to be tooo much for them. They were already giving sideward glances at the door.

Hinata did nothing, and simply waited for Iruka's announcement.

"As you may know, two weeks from now will be your Midterm examinations. For those who are doing well already, this'll be your chance to improve your class standings. For those who aren't…well, this'll be your chance to pull your grades up.

"Next week, we'll have a mock exam in order to prepare yourselves for the test, so you guys should spend the rest of this week studying. But, since I'll be away until next week, I won't be here to supervise, and I don't think there are any substitute teachers available as of now."

He cleared his throat and took another look at his class. He was glad that the students seemed to be taking this seriously, though he could see that some of them could barely restrain themselves from breaking down the door.

"So, to make up for this, I've got no choice but to assign each and every one of you study partners for the week."

The boys were particularly nonchalant about it, but the girls had to restrain themselves from shrieking their hearts out, especially Sakura and Ino. While the boys were glancing at the exit from time to time, now the girls had their eyes glued on Sasuke, who was still looking out the window, as usual.

Hinata looked around the class, scanning through her classmates, and thought, one of them was going to be her study partner for the week. She felt a little worried, not lonely because of who might he or she may be, but also, she felt insecure and even thought that she might not be of any help to her partner at all. She might even pull him or her down.

It would be better, she thought, if she worked alone.

Iruka brought out a box full of paper strips. He explained, "This is how we're going to do it. Get only one strip of paper from the box, and once everyone's done, find the person with the same number. He or she will be your partner."

Soon enough, the entire class fell into line. There were excited whispers floating about, mostly about who the partner was going to be. Some of the boys preferred to be with one of their friends, while most of the girls wanted to pair up with, who else, Sasuke, who seems like he could care less about the results.

Hinata was getting a little nervous.

"Oh yeah, since we're an odd-numbered class, sad to say, but one of you has to go at it alone" Iruka added, a little apologetically, then added, "However, you can make a three-man group, if you'd like, but no more than that. I want you guys to concentrate on this, even if it's just a mock exam."

As Hinata reached into the box on her turn, she wanted to have that lone number. She wanted to work alone; it would be for the best. She opened up the slip as she returned to her seat.

The number "9" was written.

"All right, was that everybody? Let's see…" Iruka passed as he peered into the box. After a short moment, he lifted his head back up, with a mildly confused look on his face. He asked, "Did everybody get a number? Raise your hands, those who didn't."

No one responded. Iruka frowned, and exclaimed, "That's odd. Did everybody return from lunch break?"

The students exchanged odd looks and scanned the classroom. At first glance, it did seem like every student was present, but Iruka noticed an empty seat.

"Who sits there?" Iruka wondered, and referred to the class' seat plan. I tonly took a moment before the class saw his face twist into irritation. He groaned, quite loudly, "I should've known."

And as if on cue, the classroom door slid open, and in came Shiranui Genma, one of Konoha's Jounin, towing a strange pile of ropes that were bouncing and shaking, as if something was struggling from inside.

"I think this is yours," Genma muttered, his tone nonchalant, his toothpick flicking up and down as he spoke.

"I…I believe so," Iruka groaned, his embarrassment very apparent.

"Caught him in yet another attempt to paint on the Hokage Monuments," he added, handing the end of the ropes to Iruka. He left with a curt bow, closing the door behind him.

As Iruka held on the end of the rope, he was nearly tempted to throw the pile around out of sheer frustration, but he restrained himself, counted from one to ten, and then unraveled the ropes.

And out came Uzumaki Naruto, breathing for air, with the class howling in laughter.

Hinata's face was that of sheer shock and disbelief. She was classmates with this person, and she did not know him that well, but to have a Jounin capture him just to get him back in class, it was something Hinata could not so easily comprehend. Was he really that much of a troublemaker?

"Wah! Air, at last! Thought I was gonna die there, for sure! Eh, where am I? Oh! Iruka-sensei, what's up? What're you doing with that ARGH?" Naruto couldn't complete his sentence when Iruka rammed his fist down Naruto's thick skull.

"I was so utterly convinced that I could leave this class without any regrets, without any hesitation, that I'd be able to trust you to study on your own, but you…Naruto, you…" Iruka wanted to strangle Naruto so badly.

"Eh? You're leaving class? Where are you going?"

Iruka, exasperated, replied, groaning, "Well, I wouldn't have to repeat myself if you came a little earlier! Just get a number and ask your partner, okay?"

Naruto reached into the box and pulled out the last slip of paper. Looking at it first, he handed it to Iruka. He read it, and nodded.

"All right then," Iruka announced, the class calming down as he spoke, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "The person who'll be paired with Naruto here is…"

There was a sudden hush inside the class. Most of the students had already paired up with their respective partners, and were just curious about who Naruto will get as a partner for the review week. There were already whispers floating about, like, "Man, whoever Uzumaki ends up with is definitely going to have to study twice as hard," or "Naruto'll just make things worse, that's for sure."

Naruto had to let out a sigh. His hearing wasn't that bad, and he could hear what they were saying. He hoped that his partner would come from his very small group of friends, but he could already see Shikamaru and Chouji seated together, and Kiba was already talking with one of his classmates, a quiet kid who wore black-tinted shades all the time. It seemed evident that they already had partners.

He had gotten used to this, however; the hushed insults behind his back, the harsh looks people would give him. He had been living with this ever since he was very young, and he did not even know why. Most of the grownups would say bad things; take their children away from him if they got too close. He lived with this for nearly all his life, and even though he said that he had gotten used to this, this did not mean that it no longer hurt. He would keep on smiling; he would try keeping a jovial disposition, just to hide the hurt.

Even now, he wore a grin to mask whatever pain he felt. He silently wished that this be over soon; his classmates' remarks were not stopping.

However, two students in the class were not saying anything, and kept quiet. These were the remaining students who have yet to be paired, and both wished that it stayed that way.

Yet both of them could not deny that Naruto apparently was taking this all in stride, despite the comments and remarks spoken in murmurs in the class. They were already becoming quite loud, and Naruto could probably hear them quite well. Still, he kept on grinning, trying to put on a façade that he was not bothered by this at all. To small extent, they admired him for that.

"Number 9! Who got number 9?" Iruka announced, waving the slip around.

It took quite a while for Iruka to notice that there was a slowly raising, trembling hand at the far back of the class room. Iruka recognized who the hand belonged to, and, took a look at Naruto once again. The boy was still smiling, and looking at his soon-to-be partner once again, he made a secret smile, thinking that this could be a good experience for them both.

"Hyuuga Hinata will be partnered with Naruto. So who's going to work alone….ah, Sasuke? Would you like to join another group?" Iruka asked Sasuke, who just shook his head, despite violent objections from the female part of the class.

"Very well then! I expect you all to do well in the mock exams, so study hard and work hard to pull those grades up! That is all, you're dismissed!" Iruka exclaimed, and closed today's session.

* * *

Outside the classroom, in the corridors of the academy, Naruto faced Hinata for their first ever conversation.

"So…ahh, so I guess I should introduce myself…"

Naruto, being only 13 years old, never had much experience when it came to girls. Sure, he had a crush on his fellow classmate, Haruno Sakura, but he never really had any experience talking with her to have a decent conversation with Hinata.

"I'm, ahh…" Naruto felt quite stupid.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san," Hinata finished for him, her voice a little monotonous.

"Oh y-yeah, heh, that's me!" Naruto said, a little nervously, scratching his head, "But…'-san'?"

"I'm sorry," Hinata replied, "But this is the first time we ever talked, and I don't really know you that well…"

"Ah, don't mind it, I'm okay with that," Naruto quickly interjected, "So, Hyuuga Hinata, right? Nice to meet you."

He made a little bow, which Hinata returned with a much deeper one. The display of politeness obviously startled him.

"Y-you don't have to be so formal around me," Naruto said, quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed, "So, uh, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the library," Hinata replied, moments later, her voice soft, "Maybe it's a good idea to start early." Not wanting to make a bad impression on their first day together, Naruto agreed, and the pair walked along the corridor.

Hinata's head was lowered as she walked, her eyes seemingly fixed on her feet, so Naruto took the chance to get a good look at her, to size her up.

It immediately hit Naruto that Hinata here was not very much like the other girls in his class. Nearly most of the girls were vibrant, outgoing, outspoken, but not Hinata, who apparently kept her distance and kept quiet. Naruto knew from hearsay that Hinata came from a rich family, rather, a powerful clan, and expected her to be a little more aggressive or assertive, to be the taking-control type, but Hinata seemed reserved, maybe even submissive.

Hinata was clearly not like most girls he knew or met.

Then again, Naruto thought, he wasn't like most boys either.

"Say, Hinata…Hinata?" She wasn't at his side anymore. When he looked back, he had already left her behind a few steps back. Coming up to her, he was going to ask, "What's up?" when he froze, seeing her face.

Fear.

Her pure-white eyes, the trademark of her clan, were wide, her hands trembling, her feet fixed upon where she stood. It took her several shakes from Naruto to snap her out of her reverie.

"Hinata! What's going on?"

"I…I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san…" Hinata said, and Naruto could her voice was shaking.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" And Naruto turned.

There was a boy a few meters away from where they stood, speaking with one of the faculty about something. He had long black hair, and wore a white jacket, and black shorts. Naruto could see that he shared the same eyes as Hinata.

"Who's that? Is that a relative of yours?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm sorry, but can we take another route? I…" Hinata's voice was still trembling.

"I don't mind, but it'll take longer…hey!" Naruto shouted after Hinata, who immediately backtracked and ran off, turning at the next corridor and disappearing from sight. "What is wrong?" he asked to himself, scratching his head.

He took a look at the boy again, and he gasped, his heart probably skipping a beat.

The teacher was gone, and Neji was looking at where Hinata was a moment ago, and in his eyes, Naruto could feel so much hatred coming from them. A harsh gaze was fixed on that spot, and he could even see his fists tightening. His face nearly reverted back to normal when the teacher returned with some documents that he probably requested.

Naruto could only wonder what could be the problem between the two. With no real reason to remain, Naruto sped and followed Hinata.

* * *

"I…I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled, a book propped in front of her face.

"Hm?" Naruto replied, half-hearing her as he tried to understand the scroll he was reading.

"I'm sorry," Hinata repeated, a little louder this time, but still keeping it in check. They were inside the library now, and they had been looking though reference books and scrolls, reading up and taking notes. It had been hours since that incident and neither of the two spoke a word until now.

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked in reply, his voice a little too loud.

He knew she said something, but her voice was so soft, Naruto could barely hear her. He said, rather loudly, "What? Speak up, would you?"

The librarian, a stern-looking old woman, shushed them, and Naruto just scratched his head and with a smile, just bowed his head apologetically in the librarian's direction.

"I'm sorry…for what happened earlier, when I just ran off," Hinata replied, finally at a volume Naruto could hear.

He just shrugged and said, "All right."

Several quiet moments later, Hinata said something, but Naruto, despite his best efforts to strain his ears, could not hear what she just said.

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice low as to not attract the librarian's attention.

"A…aren't you mad at me?" Hinata asked, her voice still soft, but thankfully audible.

"No, not really," Naruto replied, shrugging again.

"…I'm sorry," she repeated, and went back to reading her book.

Edging slightly, peeking from the side from book, he took a look at Hinata once again. It appeared to him, on first glance, that she was still feeling a little awful for what happened earlier. She seemed restless, reading and rereading the same page of the book, trying to concentrate but to no avail. It seemed to Naruto that she was just trying to hide whatever she was feeling.

Hinata, on the other hand, WAS feeling awful. Her hands, though not the same as before, was still clammy, and trembled as she attempted to read. She felt angry at herself, disappointed, sad, afraid; so many emotions were swirling inside her that she could barely contain them.

To say that she was afraid of Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, was an understatement. The boy had so much hatred towards her, towards her family, maybe even towards the entire clan that she could feel it pouring out of him even from far away. She did not even know why he was so angry, but could only wonder what the clan could have done to deserve such hatred from him. His enmity was that intense, and Hyuuga Neji was one to be feared.

It wasn't only due to his hatred towards the clan that she should be feared, it was also due to his awesome skills. Despite being a member of the Branch family, a part of the Hyuuga Clan whose role was to be subservient towards to the Head family, his skills far surpassed those of any other member of the clan, and it was to her shame, and even that of her family, that he was greater than Hinata. The pressure on her was unrelenting, since she was to be the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga Clan's leader, Hyuuga Hiashi, and to be outdone by a mere Branch member was, for them, the worst kind of embarrassment. She tried to keep up, she tried to become stronger, but it proved to be impossible for her, and even before she did, her own father had already given up on her, and had already begun seeking promise with her younger sister, Hanabi. This was another blow to her, since her own younger sister, barely seven years old, was already said to be stronger than her.

It was too much for her, too much for her to handle, to comprehend, to keep up with. She was only twelve years old, and it already seemed like her fate was already decided for her. She could not look at her own cousin, and now, much less at her own father, whose disappointment towards her was so evident that Hinata could not stand being in the same room as him, could not stand being with him, lest she suffer ruthless criticisms from him.

She wanted to cry…but even that was a sign of weakness that she could not afford.

She just wanted someone to talk to about all this…

Hinata was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice someone poking at her. Lifting her head away from the book (it was no use, all she saw were jumbled letters, not words), she looked at Naruto, who was the one poking, and replied, quite weakly, "What is it?"

Her breath must have stopped. She dropped the book she was reading on the table quite loudly. She was frozen, her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly agape.

"U-Uzumaki…san?"

"Yo!"

Naruto had somehow stuck four pencils into both his ears and into his nostrils, and looked dead serious.

"I'm sorry, but do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked, in an oddly serious tone.

Hinata was, for the lack of a better word, speechless.

Naruto was beginning to sweat. This was, by any means, comfortable, and the eraser was starting to itch, but this had to work…

Hinata was still at a loss of words.

Naruto thought that he inhaled the whole eraser into his nose by now, and still no reaction. _Come on…_

Hinata then began to bite her lip and it seemed like she was squirming. A glimmer of hope suddenly appearing in Naruto, and became so excited that as he breathed out, both pencils flung out of their respective nostrils.

Then finally, Hinata burst out laughing, her hearty laugh filling the library's silent atmosphere. She just laughed and laughed, grasping her stomach as it began to hurt. Her laugh was so pleasant to the ears, even the normally stern librarian couldn't bear to reprimand her for being so loud. Naruto just smiled as she continued, thinking, that even if he did probably inhale that eraser and was already probably floating in one of his lungs, this made it all worth it.

After a few minutes, Hinata began to calm down, still giggling occasionally. Naruto said, "That's better."

"What is?" Hinata replied, still trying to control herself and still trying to get the image off her mind.

"You, laughing. I mean, you were so gloomy a while ago, that, well…I guess it made me sort of sad, too. Now, you're laughing, and I'm happy for you," Naruto replied, simply, with a big grin.

Yet again, Hinata was speechless. She was, to say the least, not used to receiving acts of kindness like this, yet this boy, who she had known for only several hours, was already trying to make her laugh, and was already trying to make her happy.

"Th-thank you very much…I don't know what to say…" Hinata replied, mumbling. Her cheeks were feeling hot for some reason, she wasn't sure why.

"Well, for starters, you can start being less formal with me. Drop the Uzumaki-san, thing, okay? It gives me the creeps," he said, grinning.

"W-what? But…" Hinata was taken aback. All she was doing was being polite, and after all, she didn't know him that well to be on a…_first-name basis_, she thought.

"Hinata…" Naruto called her by her first name, startling her a little, "We'll be working together for a week now, and first things first, I think we gotta get used to each other. So, I'll call you Hinata, okay? No Hyuuga-sama or Hinata-sama or Hime-sama or anything weird like that."

"A…all right," Hinata replied, who was starting to like the idea. Still, she was really not used to being this…less-restricted.

"What'll you call me, then?"

"N-N…Naruto…" Hinata paused, thinking if it was okay to call him by that. That would be a little too affectionate, she thought, and, again, she didn't really know him that well.

"Naruto it is, then," Naruto finished, grinning widely.

But, looking at him one more time, seeing him offering her a smile that no one else had given her, encouraging her when everyone else seemed to just put her down, she thought, maybe it would be okay, as long as it was him.

"N…Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun it is, then," Naruto repeated, still grinning widely. Hinata's heart leapt a little; she was glad that he didn't reject. "Let's be good friends, okay?" Naruto asked.

"A-all right," Hinata responded, smiling.

He then said, "Well, let's go home for now, it's getting late."

"All right," Hinata replied, then packing up their things and saying goodbye to the librarian, they left the library, then later on, walking alongside each other in what Hinata thought was comfortable silence, they reached the gate of the school. Outside, it was already late afternoon, and the sun had already began to set, bathing Konoha in a beautiful orange. There were only a few people around, some of them students who're also leaving the same time as Naruto and Hinata, and some of them were waiting for students to retrieve and send home.

"This is where we part ways, then," Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, saying the name once again. It had a pleasant ring to it, she thought.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…well, I haven't really thought about -- " Hinata was cut off when a man appeared behind her. He was dressed in white robes, and he wore his black hair long and tied in a simple ponytail. His eyes were pure white, telling Naruto that, like Hinata, this was a member of the Hyuuga Clan as well.

"Hideyo-san, what're you…" Before Hinata could even finish her sentence, she was roughly pulled away from Naruto. She was struggling, but could do nothing against his strength. Before Naruto could do anything, he said, loudly, "Stay away from her! How dare you come near Hinata-sama?"

And with that, Naruto lowered his hand, sighed, turned around and left. He clenched his fists, but did not raise his voice, or fight back, in any way. He thought, bitterly, _I've gotten used to this…I have…_

"Hideyo-san…how could you?" Hinata asked, aghast as she finally broke free from his grasp. Hideyo was one of her family's manservants, and was probably ordered to take her home once school had ended.

"With all due respect, I should ask you that question, Hinata-sama! What're you doing, fraternizing with that boy? Do you not listen to your father's warnings?" Hideyo growled, making Hinata cringe a little.

"I…I know, but…" She did know about the rumors about him, but looking at him, he seemed harmless, much less a monster or a demon, unlike the rumors perceived him to be.

"Listen, please. That boy is nothing but a curse, and as the heir of the leadership of the clan, you would do well to stop socializing with such a…such a person!"

"B-but…" Then Hinata explained the situation with the study week and Iruka leaving. Hideyo was nothing but pleased about the news.

"Detestable!" Hideyo grunted, "In place of your father, who is away on a meeting with the elders as of the moment, I shall ask the Hokage himself to have you switch partners. It will not do well for your status to be associated with that boy."

"B-but…"

"No objections, Hinata-sama! Come, let us proceed quickly back to your home."

Feeling helpless, and feeling very sorry for Naruto, who she could still walking away, his back slouched, his pace slow, Hinata had no choice but to be taken away, and only hope that Hideyo would not succeed in what he had planned.

After all, she had a friend in him, despite what people say.

And with all her heart, she did not wish it to end so quickly.

* * *

"And, what happened next? Did Hideyo-san really do it?" Hanabi asked, agitated, listening quite intently to her elder sister's story.

Hinata smiled, and replied, "Indeed he did, but it seemed like the late Hokage-sama already had his mind set on, and even approved of the study week plan of Iruka-sensei's, so he had no choice but to accept his decision. Of course, I was happy that I could still meet with Naruto-kun, despite what happened."

"No wonder I always thought Hideyo-san was so stuck-up," Hanabi groaned, making Hinata giggle.

"Well, it's getting late, you should be getting to bed," Hinata asked of her, looking outsider her window and seeing the moon already high up in the sky. She did not notice how fast time had flown while she was telling her sister her story.

"Aww, c'mon! Can you at least tell me what happened the next day?" Hanabi pleaded.

Hinata smiled, and ran her fingers through Hanabi's hair. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? Go on, off to bed. You have a class tomorrow."

Hanabi, feeling a little disgruntled, approached the door, but quickly turned around and said, "Promise! You better promise that you will, okay?"

Hinata just smiled and said, "All right, I promise! Now scoot!"

Hanabi just smiled happily and skipped off to bed, leaving Hinata to her thoughts. Finally alone, she closed the door to her room, dressed in her sleeping clothes, turned off the lights, and tucked herself neatly in her futon.

Before she fell asleep, she held her picture of Naruto up close to her face. She still remembered how those pencils looked like, and it always made Hinata laugh.

_It seemed so long ago, but I still can remember every detail…I wonder if you remember it too,_ she thought.

_Good night, Naruto-kun.._,

Then, daring herself, she placed a kiss on the glass surface of the picture frame, placed it back on her table, then went on to sleep, dreaming peaceful dreams.

* * *

In another place, far from Konoha, Naruto sneezed.

"Oh ho!" Jiraiya remarked, munching on his fried fish cooked on an open campfire, "Someone's talking about you!"

"I'll say," Naruto muttered, as he wiped his nose, and he was about to put away the handkerchief he used, something fell out of its folds. Reaching down, he picked it up.

It was an eraser, from the tip of a pencil.

"Now that's just filthy," Jiraiya muttered, his face twisted in obvious disgust.

"Heh, this brings back memories, lemme tell ya about it, Ero-sennin…"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

Next, Chapter Two– THE SECOND DAY

**_Author's Note_**

Well, I'm back, and I'm going to apologize yet AGAIN, for taking sooo long to update this thing. I mean, it's in my notebook, it's in my brain, it's in my dreams, but, alas, I never really have any time nowadays to write. This is one of the rare days that I get to spend so much time in front of a computer without being berated by my parents, so I guess I should be thankful that, as well as FINALLY being able to add the first chapter.

So, I'm sorry for any trouble the delay caused. Heh. ;;

As for the next chapter…well, I won't lie to you. It might take a long time again. I've got third-year college to deal with, as well as an internship to pass, so bear with me and I hope you can wait it out until the next update.

Also, thanks to the readers who're putting this story, as well as "A Minute With You" on any of their Alerts. It means a lot that you're still reading this, and I can hope that I bring the next chapter as quickly as I can, without reducing any of the Naruto x Hinata goodness. XD

Anyway, 'til next time! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 Onward

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** **_(October 21, 2005) _**– After MONTHS of letting this stew, it's finally updated. I hope you understand the reason for the delay (see my note on the 1st chapter, bottom). Also, I certainly hope that you'll still like what you read here.

Also, if you'll notice, I changed the title for this chapter. It should have been "The Second Day" but that sounds soooo bland. So this is the new one. I suck at naming chapters, heh. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Two – Onward_**

Today's training session proceeded uneventfully, Naruto carefully following his master's instructions as he diligently learned to harness his chakra, as well as learn new techniques and improve his existing ones. The hours rolled by without his noticing, and as night fell, Jiraiya called his student to have dinner. It was the usual fish cooked on an open fire. It would be long before they reached the next village, and this would have to do.

Naruto glumly munched his fish, muttering, "Man, if I knew it was really going to take this long, I would've brought more instant ramen."

"Naruto, you finished ALL your instant ramen on the first day,' Jiraiya retorted, a little annoyingly, "Not that I'm surprised, of course. Why, I'd be surprised if the ramen you brought actually lasted a week."

"Shaddap," Naruto grumbled, tossing a fish skeleton over his shoulder and grabbing a new one over the fire.

"Anyway, it'll take a few more days before we reach the next village, so eat up for now, wash up, and get some sleep. I know you're probably tired of hearing me saying this, but…"

"'You've got a long day ahead of you,' I know, I know," Naruto grunted, eating another fish, "I still don't see how this is going to help me find Sasuke."

"Your temper's getting shorter, you know that?" Jiraiya replied, putting the fish he was eating away, "I hate repeating myself, but like I told you, not only Sasuke's, but also your life is also in danger. The Akatsuki are not to be trifled with, and they will execute any method, employ any means to have what is inside you. They will not hesitate to kill you, or anyone else that would stand in their way."

Like Jiraiya said, he had repeated this more than Naruto could remember, but every time he said it, it would immediately put him in his place.

"Yeah…," Naruto replied, defeated.

"Well," Jiraiya said, lightening up, "Let's not talk about this now. There's still time, so keep your spirits up. We'll have you in tip-top fighting form."

"Right," Naruto responded, a little weakly.

Jiraiya noticed his downward change in mood, and felt somewhat guilty. What he admired most about his student is that he would always be exuberant and energetic, and would never give up no matter how dire the situation would be. Seeing him hopeless like this made him feel a little bad about himself.

After all, Jiraiya knew that hope was the only reason why Naruto kept on fighting this long.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"…It's what you said, about 'anyone else who would stand in their way.' Would they really do that?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed, saying, "I would be shocked if they didn't."

"I…I don't want that…I mean, I've got a lot of friends now, and…well, I don't want them putting their lives on the line for my sake," Naruto said, looking at his master.

Jiraiya smiled, saying, "You'd rather want it the other way around?"

"Yeah, if I could," Naruto replied, so quickly that it surprised Jiraiya. His master, however, did expect this reply, so he just smiled again and said, "Well, if you train hard enough, maybe you wouldn't have to. Don't lose hope, Naruto."

"Yeah…heh, " Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it…this whole thing reminds me of something, back in the Academy. I think I remember saying the same words to her," Naruto replied, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Her? Don't tell me…it's that girl that got you sucking up erasers up your nose, huh? That's still disgusting, mind you," Jiraiya said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, her," Naruto answered, brushing his comment off.

"Tell me about it."

"What! You serious?" Naruto asked back, not quite believing his ears just yet.

"Tell me about it!" Jiraiya repeated, putting down the fish he just finished eating, adding, "It'll be good for you. Thinking of good experiences, thinking of friends and the support they give you, is a way to earn strength and motivation."

"Wow. That's probably the smartest thing you've said all week," Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone, though he had to admit, he was impressed (not that he'd admit it out loud).

"I have my moments," Jiraiya replied with a grin, "So, start talking."

"All right…well, actually it starts off from where I left off yesterday, when I talked about the whole eraser thing? This takes place the next day…"

* * *

It was the Academy's lunch hour, and the school's cafeteria, as usual at this time of day, was bustling with hungry students who have endured the first half of their lessons and have come here, their refuge from the horrors of the classroom, to rest and prepare for the second half. Umino Iruka's class was no exception, despite the fact the teacher was out on a mission. The class was divided into pairs to study for an exam once he returned at the end of the week. Knowing how temperamental their Iruka-sensei could be when it comes to examinations, as much as they'd like to spend the week goofing off, they had no choice but to actually get serious with this and do the best they can.

At one table of the cafeteria, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto were treating themselves with a good meal when Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So, how are things with your group?" He asked Kiba, who was feeding a biscuit to his _ninken_, faithful dog Akamaru.

"It's fine. Shino can be a little…well, he can be REALLY stiff, but he's okay. At first, he gave me the creeps, but you kinda get used to it after a while. Oh yeah, I was worried that Akamaru might get a bad case of fleas, but he didn't seem too worried about it," Kiba replied, heartily munching on his own meal.

Naruto listened quietly as he ate his curry, keeping to himself.

Kiba asked, "How are things on your end, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged, replying, "Okay, I guess. I'm lucky to have been paired with Chouji here. It'll be way too troublesome if I had to go with someone else, like, say, one of them."

With his thumb he listlessly pointed at another table, and there were two girls, Sakura and Ino, in yet another rather violent argument. Nearly tearing each other's hair out, clashing foreheads, their shrieks and shouts would've filled up the entire cafeteria if it weren't for the other students making noise as well.

"I see what you mean," Kiba replied, a little shocked.

"Not that I have anything against girls, mind you," Shikamaru added, "But me, I'd like to able to work with someone that'll allow me to actually hear myself think, you know?"

Chouji nodded, and then asked, "What about you, Naruto?"

"It's…okay, I guess," Naruto replied, a little meekly.

It appeared to them that he wasn't so eager to talk about it just yet. Sensing this, Chouji said, "You were paired with that Hyuuga girl, if I remember correctly. Is anything up?"

"Well…uh, let's just say that we didn't start off very well," Naruto replied, and talked about the Hyuuga guardian who shooed him off when it seemed like he was getting too close to Hinata.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Naruto," Shikamaru replied, slumping on his seat, "from what I heard, she's an important person in her clan."

"Important, huh?" Naruto repeated.

"I'm not too keen on the details," Kiba said, "But her clan's like, one of the oldest around in Konoha, and even though it might not look like it, she's pretty big, from what I hear."

"She doesn't act like it, though," Naruto remarked, "I mean, if she was like anything you guys say, I'd expect her to be a little more…bossy? Aggressive?"

"A complete opposite of who she is?" Chouji spoke.

"Yeah. She's…well, so quiet! And she's so shy, too. I mean, I've never seen apologize as much as her!" Naruto said, amazed.

"Speaking of which, there she is," Kiba said, nudging his head over to her direction. The other three looked, and found Hyuuga Hinata, by herself, at a rather secluded corner of the cafeteria. She was eating quietly by herself, and despite there were vacant seats around her, no one sat beside her.

"Doesn't she have any friends?" Naruto asked to his.

"If she's as shy as you say she is, I don't think she's ever really made any," Shikamaru responded.

After a short while, Kiba excused himself from the group, saying that Shino, his study partner, wanted to meet him earlier than usual to have more time to study, much to Kiba's chagrin. Shikamaru and Chouji followed suit, saying that they had some books to get from the library and Shikamaru wanted to borrow them before anyone else could, as it would be too troublesome if they had to be kept in the waiting list. Still not finished with his meal, Naruto just smiled and waved them goodbye.

Naruto had three friends. It wasn't a lot, but he truly treasured these friendships. Bound together by a certain similarity (all four had a penchant for mischief), as soon as their first class started, the four of them were almost always together. Naruto was lucky to have them, and even luckier that their parents didn't seem to mind, unlike the others who would scorn him and keep their children away from him. Of course, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru was initially avert to being friends with him, seeing as everyone else seemed to be doing it, but fortunately for Naruto, they went beyond that and befriended him.

Shikamaru was the lazy observer who seldom did anything while together with the group, aside from watch the clouds, read manga, sleep and beat everyone in shogi. Chouji always brought the snacks (although it seemed like there wasn't always enough for everybody) and he had a kind-hearted disposition that allowed him to get along with the group, especially with Shikamaru. Kiba, with his brash and aggressive nature, was a sort of rival to Naruto, who liked to play rough games and make him go on daring challenges.

And Naruto? He was just lucky to have them. He'd never let it show, but he was absolutely grateful for them. He had had a taste of what it was like to be alone, to be isolated from every person that he met, for whatever reason. If there was anything Naruto hated, it was to be lonely, and he did not wish that anyone else would share the same fate.

"Hinata?"

She seemed to be a little preoccupied with something, so Naruto, who had stood up and gone over to her table, had to call out her name again, a little louder this time.

"Yooo, Hinata? Anyone there?"

"O-oh…hello…"

She said nothing else, looking directly into her steaming bowl of congee. Naruto couldn't see her face behind her lowered bangs.

"Mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked.

She did not reply. Naruto took that as a yes and sat himself right across her.

Naruto started talking, rather casually, "So, uh, what'll we be doing later, after lunch? I think someone's going to post the topic of the practical exam later on, and I suppose we should check that out, even though it'll just probably depress me, but hey, what we gotta do, we gotta do…"

Naruto just kept on talking about the woes of being a student of the academy, while keeping an eye on her reaction. Slowly, she was raising her head, though her expression was that of confusion more than anything else. Naruto was honestly expecting that'd she'd just join in on his monologue.

"A…aren't you…" She began. Naruto felt relieved. Finally he could stop talking to himself and stop acting like a moron.

"Aren't I…what?"

"Aren't you…well, mad at me?" Hinata asked, uneasily

"For what?"

"Well…for yesterday."

"Oh that. Forget about it!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. Hinata was clearly startled, and when she was going to protest, Naruto cut her off, saying, "Forget about it, okay? I've gotten used to it…well, I think anyone would've gotten used to it if they've been living with it for almost their whole lives! Haha!"

Naruto meant that to be a joke, but it occurred to him that even worsened Hinata's already self-pitying mood. She just drooped her head lower in shame.

"I'm so sorry…" She muttered, her weak voice barely audible, but Naruto heard.

"Like I told you, forget about it!" Naruto said, almost exasperated, "It doesn't bother me even a little bit! I'm more concerned about what we should be doing later on. So, let's work hard, 'kay, partner?"

He stretched his hand out, a gesture of accepting her despite what happened. Hinata looked at it with uneasiness, questioning herself whether if it was all right or not, if she deserved to be accepted. What had happened before was yet again another example of her own ineffectiveness, her own weakness. She was controlled by her own servant, and it shamed her to even think about it. She had thought that she lost him on that day, that he had lost his friendship.

But she looked at his face, and saw his usual wide grin, so wide it seemed like his cheeks pushed up his eyes forcing it to squint. Although it occurred to her that while this might be normal for Naruto, it was almost like a blessing for Hinata. It seemed to her that he never really did care about what happened yesterday, and if he did, he'd want to be her friend no matter what.

Meekly smiling, blushing a little, she took his hand and shook it, saying, "Okay."

* * *

As soon as they were dismissed, Hinata immediately headed over to the training grounds to meet with Naruto later on to practice. Naruto said that he had something to do before, so he told her to go there at around 4:00 in the afternoon. But, not wanting to disappoint him any further, she went to the training place almost an hour early, as soon as she did, she took out her notes and began to study the lecture notes.

After lunch break, a messenger had arrived with a memo from Iruka, containing the coverage of the mock exams, as well as the subject of the Practicals. While she was feeling a little confident about the written portion, she wasn't feeling too happy about the other.

The subject was _Bunshin no Jutsu._

In theory, she had practically memorized the move. A Ninjutsu, it enabled the user to produce an exact copy of himself, or any other item he might have, if he was skilled enough. The regular Bunshin would dissipate in a puff of smoke once receiving adequate impact, since it would usually serve as a decoy or a way to set up an attack. However, there were advanced types of Bunshin that did not disappear so easily, such as the _Mizu__ Bunshin, Suna Bunshin_, and _Kage__ Bunshin._

She sighed loudly. She understood how it works, but to actually perform it was another thing. Holding her notes closer to her eyes, she reviewed one more time, going through it again and again. So engrossed she was in her reading, however, that she did not notice that an hour had already passed and Naruto had not yet arrived.

"He's late," she mumbled, looking around. Most of the other students who were training here had already left, but there was no sign of her partner.

Shrugging to herself, she waited patiently, going through her notes and practicing the appropriate hand seals. Thirty minutes passed, and finally, Naruto arrived, out of breath and looking worse for wear.

"Oh man, I am SO sorry! I just totally forgot, oh man, I'm so sorry," Naruto apologized repeatedly, bowing repetitively in front of Hinata to the point that it was embarrassing her.

"I-It's okay, ah, please stop," Hinata said, flushing, "But…where have you been? Why are you covered with paint?"

Naruto was indeed, covered with paint, in all sorts of colors. His orange outfit was plagued with splotches of green, blue, red, and yellow, and his goggles were entirely white.

"O-oh, this? Ah, well, err…it doesn't matter! Haha!" Naruto blabbered, avoiding the topic, "Come on, we gotta go practice!"

Hinata just shrugged again and smiled, and followed Naruto into a more secluded portion of the training ground. It was a small clearing with lush grass and large stones, and it was rounded by towering trees. The afternoon sun still shone through, however, orange lights entering in wide slivers through the spaces between the trees.

After setting their stuff down they began to practice, Naruto at one end of the clearing and Hinata at the other, at her request. Naruto didn't know exactly why, but he thought that Hinata might be embarrassed to show the technique in front of him. It still suited him fine, since he wasn't exactly eager to embarrass himself in front of her.

Forming the seal, yelling a battle cry, Naruto gathered his chakra, letting it form in the shape of his body, giving it features, giving it color…

_Man, this is exhausting_, Naruto thought, irritably, _Come on…_

He forgot to mold the chakra to the size of his body, so he had to restart. After doing so, he molded it to the shape of his body, now giving it features, giving it color, molding the chakra a little more for clothes, making a little bigger, then making it a little smaller, then changing the color since his face was too pale, now redoing it again, and then…

"AAAGH!" Naruto screamed in exasperation, and a puff of smoke exploded in front of him, and as soon as it dissipated, Naruto beheld his Bunshin…or what seemed like a Bunshin…it looked like an awfully pale version of himself smashed by a spiky club or something large and blunt.

Naruto growled, muttered, "One more time," and browsed through his notes on _Bunshin no Jutsu_. Then, he realized that he didn't have any notes on the technique (as well as anything else), so he yelled over his shoulder, "Hey, Hinata! You got notes on Bunshin? Can I borrow them?"

There was no reply. He called out once again, but there was still no reply. He then concluded that she was probably deep in concentration that she couldn't hear him. Shrugging, he tried performing the Jutsu one more time.

And hours later, night had fallen, as well as Naruto, who finally gave up for the day after roughly twenty failed attempts. Feeling awfully tired, his seemingly heavy body on the soft grass, panting, he groaned, "Hinata? It's getting late. Let's try again tomorrow."

There was no response.

"I mean, I just totally blew it today. I mean, my Bunshin were all messed up! There was even one that had a beard! Man, that was creepy. I should've listened more…but heck, I can do better tomorrow, I always say. Hinata? You still there?"

There was still no response. Curious, Naruto, after a bit of a struggle, stood up and went on over to Hinata's side of the clearing. She was practicing behind a rather large rock, so Naruto couldn't see what she had been doing. Walking around the rock, Naruto called, "Hinata? Hey, is everything okay?"

He thought his heart must have skipped a few beats; he was truly startled. Finally arriving at where she was training, he found her sitting on the grass, curled up, her head resting at the top of her knees, her face hidden inside her arms.

"H-Hinata? What's going on?"

"I…I can't do it…" she murmured, her voice choked.

"What…you can't perform the Jutsu?"

She said nothing, only her shoulders heaved a little faster than it was before. It was only then that Naruto realized that Hinata was…

"Are you…crying?"

She did not reply, but only kept sobbing in her arms.

"I…It's okay, I mean, I wasn't able to do it too, heh, I failed around twenty times! Man, that's got to be a record, haha…" Naruto tried to sound cheerful, but it was obviously not working. Hinata was still not budging from where she sat.

"I…it's useless…It's hopeless…"

"Don't say that!" Naruto replied, "We've got plenty of time. We just have to try harder next time. Come on, please?"

It was no use. She was still sobbing uncontrollably, now even turning away from Naruto. Her hands gripped tightly on the sleeves of her jacket, and she began to speak, in between sobs, "F-father was always so disappointed in me…no matter h-how hard I tried, I-I could never really live up to his expectations…He keeps saying that I'm weak, that I'll never be up to par…I can't bear to look at his face each time I mess up…I-I can't even perform a simple Jutsu like this…it's so humiliating…"

A period of awkward silence ensued, save for the sound of Hinata's crying, and the cold wind that seeped into the forest. It was already getting dark, with only the stars and the moon the remaining sources of light, and that did nothing to lighten up the area, as well as their moods.

Naruto then said, his voice stern, "Pack up your stuff and come with me."

"W-what?" Hinata asked. It was too sudden and too forceful that it startled her.

"I said pack up your stuff. I'm taking you somewhere," Naruto ordered, then left to get his things.

Hinata saw his face before he left. It was pained, and she could not tell if it was out of disappointment or anger, though she was betting on both. She did not blame him, though. Even her own father treated her like this, so why shouldn't her friend? She was sure that he was just going to take her back to the academy to leave her there, and probably the next day, he would be with another partner.

Naruto returned, ready to leave. "Come on."

His voice was cold, and it nearly made Hinata shiver as she heard it. Sad, upset, she picked up her stuff and followed Naruto out of the clearing. Naruto walked at a rather slow pace, but Hinata kept her distance, letting Naruto be far ahead. She kept looking down, however, and in her mind she kept replaying her failure to perform the Jutsu, as well as the memory of her father's face when it explicitly expressed his disillusionment.

It took only a short time for them to arrive at the Academy. Hinata's fears were realized, she thought. As soon as they arrived at the gates, Naruto kept on walking.

Taking this as his way of separating, Hinata just walked towards the edge of the gate. She wasn't so eager to go home just yet, but sooner or later a servant would probably come and pick her up anyway.

She groaned, and cursed herself for not being better than who she was right now.

"Hinata? Hey, what're you doing there?"

She raised her head back up. Naruto was coming back, with a muddled look on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She said, seemingly as confused as he was.

"No, no, you're not going home just yet. Come on, I told you I was gonna take you somewhere," Naruto replied, with a smile.

"B-but…"

"What, you thought I was going to leave you here? No way, that'll never happen," Naruto said, grinning as usual, "Come on!"

More curious than confused now, Hinata followed him. Whatever disappointment or guilt she felt was oddly gone now, and even she felt this. As strange as it seemed, just seeing him smile, just talking with him, Hinata found it a little easier to breathe, she found it easier to smile, but most of all she found it a little easier to be herself.

And, she realized, that the best of this had yet to come.

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Can I open my eyes now?"

Once they reached a certain part of town, Naruto had requested her to close her eyes for the remainder of the trip. Although she did trust him, she could not help but wonder where exactly they were going. She could feel that they were going somewhere high up, judging from the increase in wind speed, as well as the sudden cold.

To get there, a few minutes ago, Naruto asked her to hold his hand.

"E-e-eh?" Hinata was obviously flustered, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Well, it's sort of a secret, so that's why I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes, but I'm going to have to guide you there, and I don't you think you can get there with your eyes closed!"

"B-but…"

Naruto just took hers forcefully, and said, "Don't worry. You can trust me!"

So there she went, being led by Naruto's hand, the entire world around her shut out. She could hear Naruto's constant chatting about how great this place was, she could feel the cool, calming night around her, and she could also feel the warmth of his hand. She wasn't sure why, but his hand felt comforting.

A few minutes later…

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Hinata was feeling a little uneasy. She felt like she was at a very high place, and even though she wasn't exactly afraid of heights, she still felt a little anxious. So, she opened her eyes slowly.

And when she had fully opened them, it was a sight unlike she had ever seen in her entire life. It seemed like the beautiful night sky was beneath her, glowing a little, due to the gentle moonlight bathing its velvety black surface. The stars studded the sky, twinkling like jewels twinkling in all its glory.

Hinata could not help but be astonished by the spectacle, it was almost as if she was flying right above the sky.

"Nice, eh? This is Konoha, at night," Naruto said, admiring the view.

Hinata could not believe it at first, but as she began to focus her eyes, it really was Konoha beneath her. The lights from the windows of all the houses, as well as the streetlights and lanterns were the stars, and the darkness of the night made the village seem like the night sky.

"Naruto-kun…this is so beautiful," she said, honestly. "B-but where are we exactly?"

"Look behind you."

Hinata did, and was amazed to see that they were at the base of the Hokage Monuments. On the face of the mountain were carved the faces of all the four Hokages, the heroes of the village, the ones recognized as the most powerful shinobi in all of the village. Hinata knew from history lessons that these were the people that all of Konoha were proud of, and they gave a significant contribution to Konoha's history. Even the image of the currently living Third Hokage was engraved here, and to his right, considered to be the greatest hero of them all, who gave up his life to save the village, the Fourth.

"D'you know why I brought you here? It's because I'm gonna tell you something, and you better not laugh, okay?" Naruto said, looking away, scratching his cheek in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"O-okay, I won't laugh," Hinata replied.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, looking back at her with a bright grin. Hinata almost blushed.

"You see all this? All of Konoha? All the people?" Naruto began, his hand sweeping over the village, "Each and every day these people look up to these monuments and say 'these guys were awesome.' 'These are the people we want our children to have as role models.' These were great people, and these guys were heroes. The Hokage were recognized for their bravery, their skills as a Shinobi, and their greatness."

Hinata nodded, adding, "Yes. Even my father speaks highly of the Fourth."

"But you know what? Someday, they'll be carving MY face on that wall."

Hinata was surprised. "What did you say?"

"Someday, when I become stronger, I'll be the Fifth Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, his fists trembling in excitement. Hinata could just stare in bewilderment.

"And once I become the Fifth, all of the people in Konoha would finally look at me, and see me as not the monster they think I am, but as Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja of Konoha, the Hokage!"

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata was just amazed. She had to admit, that was an awfully far-off dream.

Naruto noted her disbelieving tone, and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know it doesn't seem believable…heh, even Kiba says that it's impossible, for me, of all people to become Hokage."

His voice was becoming grim, and serious, but his face never lost its energy, its enthusiasm. He wore a confident smile, and continued, "But you know what? I don't really care. I have had enough of people backstabbing me, I have had enough of people thinking like I'm some kind of demon that'll hurt them or give diseases to their children. Someday, somehow, I'm going to be Hokage, and once that comes true, they'll let go of their pre-made ideas of me and look at me as myself, as a ninja, as a person from Konoha, and most especially, as the Hokage!"

Hinata could feel her cheeks burning. She did not know why, but by just looking at him, seeing him getting fired up by his dreams, listening to his exuberant voice speak of his ambitions, it was almost as if his undying energy was slowly flowing into her, giving her strength. It was like just being with him was a source of power for Hinata.

But she had to know.

"W-why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Well…ah…you weren't doing so well back there," Naruto replied.

"Oh…" Hinata still felt ashamed about that. She could visualize what she must have looked like when she was sobbing and pitying herself when she failed to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Like you were going to give up," Naruto continued, "But…the two of us…we're kinda alike, y'know?"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata responded, looking at him while Naruto's gaze switched back to the village below.

"We're both suffering, you and I…we're both hurt from what people think of us, from the labels people put on us. I don't really understand the situation in your family and all, but, no matter what, you shouldn't give up."

Naruto looked back at her, with a smile on his face, even though it seemed to Hinata that it was a little strained.

"We both want people to believe in us, to recognize us for who we are, but we don't just acquire that in one attempt. We'll have to work hard for it, and even though it seems like it's impossible at times, we'll just have to keep trying, because…well, because when we give up, when we give up on our attempt to make people like us for who we are…we'll be lonely…and I don't want anyone to feel what I feel…when I get lonely."

Naruto looked away from her. Hinata's heart was beating fast, and she felt like tears were about to flow. She was truly touched by what Naruto had just said, but even more so was the fact that she had never thought that Naruto had gone through so much, just like her. She knew that he kept saying that he was used to the verbal abuse the people of the village would throw at him, but to hear it from him, to listen to him on how he truly feels…she had no idea that the energetic, cheerful Naruto that she had come to know had also suffered so much.

Hinata watched as Naruto wiped his eyes with his dirty sleeves, and he looked back at her, and said, "The dreams we have…they're kinda similar, right? So, I won't give up. No matter how hard it is, I'll never surrender. The dreams we shared…we'll never give up on 'em. I won't give up…so you shouldn't too. Don't lose hope, Hinata!"

Naruto took both her hands and encased them in his, and he held on to them tightly. Hinata was blushing furiously, she had no idea why, but she was drawn to his azure eyes, full of conviction and strength. She was drawing energy from him again, but this time, as she smiled in return, she took it all gratefully.

"We'll get through this, you and I. We'll never give up, we'll never back down, we'll keep going, okay? We're gonna pass the mock exams, we're gonna graduate, and we're going to fulfill our dreams! We'll do this, okay!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice strong and sincere.

Hinata smiled once again, a true honest smile, revealing her revived energy and strength, and replied, "Okay."

"Great! So tomorrow, we're going to practice again, and this time, we're gonna practice together! No more hiding behind rocks and stuff…and…ah…" Naruto's voice trailed off. In his face, Hinata thought, was sheer terror.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, slightly confused.

"A-HA! So the criminal returns to the scene of the crime! Why you, we've been looking everywhere for you!" A voice boomed.

Hinata turned around.

It was two Jounin, from the looks of their uniforms. One had his Forehead protector attached to a bandana, and his partner had a bandage across his nose. Hinata did not recognize the two, but she did distinctively notice that look of pure irritation on their twisted faces.

"The Third was yelling our ears off for letting you slip past us…" One of them spoke.

"But this is the LAST TIME you're going to paint on the Hokage Monument!" The other exclaimed, and released a long chain, and had every intention of binding Naruto with them.

Hinata took a look once again on the Monuments. She wasn't able to properly discern it before, but there it was, Naruto's masterpiece. Thanks to Naruto's paint jon, the Hokage positively looked like a mix between clowns and Yakuza henchmen.

"So that was why you were covered with paint," Hinata remarked.

"A…ah…well, gotta go! Hinata, tomorrow, okaAAHHH!" Naruto wasn't even able to finish his sentence, as he began to run for his life as the two Jounin were hot on his trail. The three made dust clouds as they dashed all around Konoha, with two jounin bent on making Naruto as humanly uncomfortable as possible.

Meanwhile, Hinata stayed at that location a little while longer, watching the sky-like Konoha twinkle and shine. It was nothing like the real sky at night, but it was still beautiful, and as she reached out, it was almost as if she could cover all of Konoha with her hand.

_The dreams we shared…_

_We'll fulfill our dreams!_

She kept playing the scene again and again in her head, and it made her smile every time, and just hearing Naruto's words gave her the energy and inspiration to go for it just a little more.

She could imagine his wide grin, and the strength behind that smile.

Hinata touched her chest, and thought that her heart was a feeling a little faster than usual, and her face was warm. She imagined her cheeks were most probably red too.

She did not know why, but she began to think that she only felt like this when she was with Naruto.

"Why…" Hinata asked herself, confused.

But one thing was for sure.

She felt truly good about it.

* * *

"Wow…that's so romantic!" Hanabi remarked, her eyes glued on her sister, her ears tuned in on her storytelling. Her purely white eyes were glistening.

"A-ah…w-was it?' Hinata mumbled, embarrassed.

"Bet you were feeling a little annoyed when those Jounin guys came and interrupted your lovey-dovey moment, huh!" Hanabi said, her eyes narrowed as she softly elbowed her sister.

"S-shut up! I was not!" Hinata retorted, aghast.

"Ah! Onee-san's blushing! Ahaha! OW!" Hanabi yelped when Hinata slapped a pillow on her head.

"Heh, that's what you get!" Hinata said, slyly.

"Oh yeah, well, take this!" Hanabi took her own pillow and started bashing it on her sister's head. Hinata began to fight back, of course, though both were laughing heartily as they began their pillow-fight.

It continued for a while until the door suddenly opened, freezing both Hanabi and Hinata in their tracks. At the door was their father, and the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi.

"F-father…" Hinata and Hanabi simultaneously said, suddenly feeling awfully embarassed.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Hanabi, when I approved of your sleeping inside your sister's room for the night, I thought you'd actually _sleep_."

"Eheh…sorry, Father," Hanabi replied, scratching her head.

But then, their father just smiled them, something that shocked both his daughters, and said, "It's getting late. Go to sleep, the both of you"

As he slid the door shut, both sisters suddenly heaved a loud sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought I was dead," Hanabi mumbled, suddenly feeling tired. Hinata just nodded in agreement.

"So, what happened next, then?" Hanabi asked, tugging on her sister's sleeve.

"You know, Father's right, we should be getting some sleep," Hinata replied, slipping into her futon.

"W-WHAT!" Hanabi exclaimed, not believing what just entered her ears, "Y-you can't leave it at that! What happens next? What happened to the mock exams?"

Hinata yawned. "It's getting late, okay? Tomorrow morning, I promise."

Hanabi pouted, mumbling, "You better!"

As soon as Hanabi was under the covers, Hinata slipped a hand out to reach for the lamp, and turned it off. Moonlight and darkness immediately entered the room, and as their eyes getting used to the dim lighting, Hanabi yawned too.

But before she could fully go to sleep, she said, "But you know…you haven't told me when you actually felt something for him, or when you really thought you fell for him."

Hinata blushed tremendously, and snapped, "Just go to sleep already!"

Hanabi giggled, and snuggled closer to her sister, putting around her body. "But you know," she said, "I'm beginning to see why you like this guy so much."

Hinata smiled, and holding her hand, said, "Good night, Hanabi."

"Good night, Onee-san."

* * *

**_To be continued in Chapter Three!_**

(I'm not going to give a title since I'm probably going to change it again. XD )


End file.
